nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichiban no Takaramono (storyline)
Ichiban no Takaramono (meaning My Most Precious Treasure in English) is an upcoming storyline to be created by Anakin Nakamura, which is based upon the original story that was going to be part of his first creation Ichiban no Takaramono and its cancelled storyline. There will be 4 maps, unlike the original storyline which was to be made up of 6 maps. The main protagonists include Yuzuru Nakamura, Yuri Nakamura, Hisako Iwasawa and Kanade Tachibana. The main antagonist being Natsumi Tachibana, Yuzuru's soon-to-be wife, Kanade's older sister, and Yuri's soon-to-be sister-in-law. Maps Kako no Jinsei Kanojo no Tamashi Kare no Bito Ichiban no Takaramono Characters *Yuzuru Nakamura Born to former Imperial Japanese parents; his father being a former member of the Imperial Japanese Army, Yuzuru Nakamura is a citizen of Japan born sometime during the Cold War, possibly sometime in the 60s. Having been discharged in 1987 from Japan's army forces, Yuzuru adapted to life as a civilian and followed in his mother's footsteps as a corporate business man just two years after discharge. Now engaged to Natsumi Tachibana, the current CEO of Tachibana Heavy Engineering, Yuzuru is at Natsumi's family estate preparing for their wedding night; joined by his younger sister Yuri and cousin Hisako. *Yuri Nakamura Born in 1969, Yuri Nakamura has always been considered a "straight-A" child who has had many successes in finance just like her mother. In 1987, she mentored her older brother Yuzuru in finance and assisted him on his way to becoming the CEO of their mother's company Nakamura Industries; which has been a contractor for the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Proud of her brother's successes as a corporate business man, she continued to look out for him. And has been invited to his wedding at the Tachibana family estate, joined by their cousin Hisako. *Hisako Iwasawa Cousin to both Yuzuru and Yuri Nakamura, Hisako is family to the Nakamuras through their uncle Hinata Nakamura whom is married to Hisako's aunt Yui Iwasawa. Since becoming part of the family, she had grown close to Yuzuru and Yuri, supporting both of them of their dreams. However, unlike them, Hisako is no business woman nor does her family have a foothold in the business industry. Being very close to Yuzuru and basically being considered as the second sister he wished he had, she was invited to his wedding at his soon-to-be wife's family estate. *Kanade Tachibana The youngest child of her family, Kanade was unlike her older sister Natsumi, and instead followed her father's footsteps to serve their county, becoming part of Japan's Special Assault Team in 1983. Although she craved being the one of all praise, she did still receive some from her family due to her place within the Japanese Special Assault Team. She gained even more after she took part in an incident in which SAT operatives were sent to take charge. Holding her family more important than her job, she took a leave of absence in order to attend Natsumi's wedding in 1989, where she had also met Yuzuru, Yuri and Hisako for the first time. *Natsumi Tachibana Weapons Unlike regular Zombies maps, all maps in the Ichiban no Takaramono will only feature Specialized Weapon Variants. In addition, all of these SWVs will have their Weapon Perks equipped and do not require an unlocking process. Wonder Weapons *Hatsukoi Hatsukoi (First Love in English) is a wonder weapon introduced in this storyline. *One Thousand Voices One Thousand Voices is a wonder weapon appearing in this storyline. Unlike Hatsukoi, One Thousand Voices can only be obtained from an Easter Egg that will be present on every map within the storyline. Music Dark Music - Accursed Existence|Main Theme Trivia *Unlike all other works by Anakin Nakamura, this storyline is not connected to the Nexus nor will it ever be. He stated on the wiki's Discord server that this storyline is separate and standalone. **Furthermore, this storyline also serves as an origin story to an alternate version of his character Mr. Tachibana. Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Storylines Category:Ichiban no Takaramono